Dreamscapes
by Fae Elric
Summary: Roy and Ed have been having odd dreams, but will they be able to figure them out? [RoyEd, story told in three parts]
1. Dreams in Flame

**A/N:** Right-o. These are my attempts at being symbolic through dreams, something I think I did pretty okay with. First up is Roy, then Ed, and then one featuring both of them.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, you know the drill...

**Dreams in Flame**

He doesn't quite know where he is. There isn't anything around him, not really. It seems as though he's the only one around for miles. Just him, floating in a dark empty space…

_But then there's a light. Fierce, burning, golden. It burns him, it lashes out at him. He can't look at it head-on; it blinds him. He raises his arm over his eyes to shield them from this light. It's harsh._

_He tries to get closer to its source. The closer he gets, the harsher the light is, trying to push him away. He can feel it, like a physical force, whipping around him, trying to make him run away, but he will not be deterred. He wants to get closer, he _needs_ to. _

_He forces himself to reach out and touch the source of the light. It shudders, pulls back into itself… but then it hesitantly wraps around his hand. As soon as he assures it that he won't hurt it, the light engulfs him completely. It's still uncertain, and he thinks that its shyness is sweet, almost child-like. It's the complete antithesis to its previous behavior. It surprises him, and he laughs._

_The light is pleased, coursing around him, flowing into him and filling him like nothing else has. Again, he is surprised, but pleasantly so. He likes this light. At times he wishes he could mold it, bend it more to fit him… but he realizes that if he were to do that, the light would change, and it would no longer be the light he liked in the first place…._

A hand on his shoulder shakes Roy awake. "Hey, come on, Colonel. Wake up."

The colonel looks up to see Edward standing beside him, smiling lightly, perhaps amused that he has caught the great Flame Alchemist slacking off. "Y'know, you're lucky I caught you before Hawkeye. I'd hate to be you if she finds you sleeping on the job," the Fullmetal says…

But all Roy can think about is how bright his smile is.


	2. Dreams of Steel

**A/N:** So... yeah. Part two.

_

* * *

_

**Dreams of Steel**

_He's not alone, he knows that much. He can't see anyone around him, but he knows that he is not alone. It's the chaos, the unforgiving chaos. He's too young to have to know it._

_But in the center of the chaos is a single column of ice. It stands straight and tall, unyielding, braving the chaos just like him. He can see a fierce flame burning inside the ice, and he wonders how the ice has not melted. If he gets close enough, he can feel its heat. He doesn't want to admit it, but the warmth is nice._

_He starts to move away from the flaming ice, not wanting to be distracted by it. He turns his back on it, but is still able to feel it. He wants nothing more than to turn around and go back the column and the fire, but he can't. There's something he has to do, no matter the cost, even if it means going out into the unknown._

_He moves forward into the chaos surrounding him, all mountain and rocks. If he falls, he will be hurt. There's no doubt about this. He stumbles a few times, but it's nothing big. It's cold where he is and he shivers, wrapping his uneven arms around his frame._

_He catches his foot on a rock and trips, falling to the ground. It's the only thing the chaos needs to surround him, rushing to attack him as he's down. It's the end, he knows it. He can feel the crushing darkness smothering him._

_Then the flames break free of their confines, burning a path right to him. The chaos leaves him, afraid of the fire, and he can breathe. When he looks up, he finds that he's in the middle of a ring of fire. Not trapped; he knows that he can leave whenever he wants to. But he doesn't want to, and when the flames know this, they engulf him completely._

_It's terrifying, being covered in flames. He's never felt this before, and doesn't know how to act, but he soon finds that the fire is gentle and that he has nothing to be afraid of. It's still terrifying, but he likes these flames and wouldn't give them up for anything…._

Edward blearily opens his eyes, remembering that he fell asleep in the break room, resting his head on the table. He looks up only to see the colonel standing over him, smirking, but it lacks its normal venom. Roy places a hand on his human shoulder. "If you're that tired, Ed, you should go to your dorm," he says…

But all Ed can think about is how warm the hand on his shoulder is.


End file.
